Interscecting Interests
by neospace25
Summary: Tori has been dreaming about a certain redhead and Jade has her own interest in the girls. Catorade with bits of Cori, Jori, and Cade throughout. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, so any feedback, even if it is negative, would be useful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tori Vega was once again shaken from her vivid dreams and stared at her ceiling. There was a thin layer of fresh sweat coating her body, making her pink tank top and loose pink boy shorts adhere to her tan body. Not helping matters was the wetness that had gathered around her core from the dream she had.

With a loud sigh Tori turned to check the time on her alarm clock, knowing full well she would hate what it said.

"Dang it…3 in the morning again?" Tori gave out a frustrated sigh and turned her back to the alarm clock.

This was the fourth time this week that the youngest Vega found herself waking up at such an ungodly hour. Every time she would wake up sweaty and aroused from the same dream. It was a dream that became stronger and more vivid over the few weeks she has been having it. Every time Tori would be filled with subconscious feelings of lust, desire, and love for her partner in these dreams. Tori always woke slightly angry with herself every time the dream came. Not because she hated the thought of sex, but because she was unable to accept the bubbly redhead that she was dreaming of being with.

Yes, Tori Vega was having vivid sex dreams about her best female friend Cat Valentine. Whenever this thought passed through Tori's mind she would always imagine what people would think if they found out. Andre would be awesome about it, she had no fear of him being anything more than the great friend he always was. Robbie would probably be a little _too_ interested in this particular situation, or may even react with jealousy given the huge crush the boy had on Cat. Beck would probably play it off as nothing, but sometimes that guy was just unreadable to Tori. Jade would be as cruel and vicious as ever, using this to hurt Tori in some way as she always did.

Yet, Tori was most interested in what the literal girl of her dreams would think of such a situation. Cat was so sweet and understanding that she wouldn't hurt Tori outright. She may even find it cute or flattering. Tori always assumed that no matter what her reaction was that the girl couldn't possibly be interested in her.

Tori sat up in her bed and began to thinking about why she could be having such dreams. Could she really be attracted to Cat? Tori was no stranger to the idea of people of the same sex being together, but she had always figured herself to be heterosexual. I mean she did find some girls around the school to be pretty or hot, but gave it no real thought or attention.

Cat was different from them. Tori began to realize this difference when she had to sing at that restaurant that the "ping-pong team" went to with the school's money. Robbie had idiotically gotten $400 dollars of caviar! Luckily the manager allowed Tori to sing to pay off the bill and entertain the crowd. Tori remembered that performance fondly, getting to have Andre play piano for her and singing with Jade made that night special for her. But while she was singing her eyes locked with Cat sitting at the table. Both of them began singing the chorus to "Tell Me That You Love Me" and something clicked in Tori's head as she watched her pretty friend sing with her. The song became less about entertaining the people and more focused on Cat. It was that night that the dreams started.

Remembering where this started brought another wave of frustration over Tori. How could this have happened? Why does she like her best female friend of all people? And why couldn't she even talk to Cat about what she felt? Was she legitimately afraid f her rejection? Was she afraid of ruining her friendship? Or was she really afraid that Cat might feel the same?

These thoughts buzzed in Tori's head for another hour before her body succumbed to the call of sleep.

When Tori fell asleep, the dark figured that had been sitting in the tree outside her window descended and made its way back home. While it walked through the darkness there was an unmistakably evil smirk on its face.

"Vega really needs someone to tell her she sleeps talks." Jade quietly said to herself as she neared her own home. She opened the cellar door that led down to her section of the house. For the past few nights Jade had been spying on the bronze-skinned girl. And what she had been finding out had given Jade the most sinister of ideas.

"Oh, it is just going to kill Vega when she finds out I know. But I actually care for Cat, so I am doing something good for her. Embarrassing Vega is just gonna be a nice bonus." And Jade slept with thoughts of her slightly wicked plot flowing through her head. And just before sleep claimed her, Jade thought of how much fun she was going to have with her two pretty friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat walked into Hollywood Art with her normal bright and cheery expression. Today she decided to wear a pink shirt with flowery designs along the side paired with a short yellow skirt. She was snacking on some gummi worms, since she always seemed to need something sweet to snack on. As she walked inside her mind was buzzing with thoughts of two people, her best friends Jade and Tori.

Cat had been thinking about them a lot since the night of the ping-pong team dinner. She noticed that Tori started singing at her while she was doing her beautiful performance. Cat sung with her and felt something…fuzzy inside when she saw how Tori was looking at her. At first she was able to shake it off, but when Tori looked away Cat saw a similar, powerful look coming from a pair of brilliant green eyes. Jade was staring Cat down and taking the opportunity to check out Tori's firm backside while she wasn't looking. The smirk she wore was a telltale sign to Cat that her Goth friend had some plan in mind for her and Tori.

Over the past few weeks Cat had noticed glances and stares she would get from her two pretty friends. Tori would only stare for a moment, with an unmistakable look of longing in her deep, chocolate eyes. Cat would feel the saw fuzziness inside whenever she caught Tori staring like that, and she began thinking maybe the feeling was a good one. Jade, on the other hand would look at Cat with this…_hunger _in her eyes. It was a look that said Jade was going to devour her and Tori, and honestly with the feelings that were bubbling inside the little redhead she would probably let it happen with a smile on her face.

While Cat was walking along absorbed in her own feelings, she didn't notice Jade watching her. Jade decided that today would be a good day to try and move things along with her two friends. Both of them were just to shy to try and pursue the feelings she knew they must feel for each other. She needed to push them, this push just needed to involve her being in the mix with them so to speak. Jade thought of how odd it might appear for her to be so interested in helping her friends get together, but who the hell would say anything to her. She was Jade fucking West. And if anyone had a problem with her trying to push her friends together so she could bed them both that unfortunate soul would meet the business end of her scissors.

Jade had to move fast to make sure Cat would be in position for what she had planned. She headed over to Tori's locker to find the lovely half-Latina digging out her books and other stuff for the day.

"Hey Vega," Jade said in a slightly bored voice as she leaned against the lockers, "Sup?"

Tori turned to face her torturous friend, wondering why Jade would asking her what 'sup' considering how much they fought in the past. She scoffed light, "Since when do you ask me 'Sup?' West?"

Jade smiled and giggled slightly, "What? I can't see how pretty friend is doing?"

Tori's face contorted in confusion. "Did you just call me pretty…? What are you playng at West?"

"'What are you playing at West?'" Jade responded in the Southern belle voice she used to mock Tori. "Maybe I genuinely want to know more about you."

"First, I do not sound like that. And second, why?"

Jade's evil smirk graced her lips, "Because I already know more about you then you know Vega." Jade let Tori's last name roll off her tongue and hang in the air.

Tori froze in place while Jade saw Cat coming around the corner. Jade then started pulling Tori into the janitor's closet in a way that she knew Cat would see.

Cat indeed had seen Jade drag Tori into the closet and rushed to the outside just to listen, just in case she needed to save Tori from the slightly sadistic Goth beauty. Jade planned on this and began speaking as soon as she was sure Cat would be listening.

"Yes, I know some very _interesting _facts about you Vega" She said moving closer to the still stunned and confused younger Vega.

Tori was still freaking at at what Jade could know, but also at how flirty the Goth was being. She managed to speak up, "And what would these facts be Jade..?"

Jade just smiled and said loud enough that she knew the little redhead outside would hear, "I know you like Cat…"

Tori and Cat both felt their hearts jolt in their chests. Tori out of fear and confusion at how Jade knew. Cat out realizing one of her best friends likes her….and she may like her back.

"I..I…I have no idea what you are talking about…" Tori managed to choke out, her heart pounding wildly.

Jade just chuckled, "Oh, I know you do, I see you check her out all the time. I mean you practically drool over her…it is kinda cute. But I also know about the dreams you have about her."

Tori stopped breathing and looked at Jade in disbelief.

Jade moved even closer to the shocked girl, "And I hear how you softly call her name as your breath gets quicker and quicker. And I find it to be so arousing.."

And that is when Jade leaned in to kiss Tori, hungrily nipping and sucking on her bottom lip. Tori hesitated but eventually gave in and kissed the girl back. Jade smiled and pulled away after a few moments.

"Not bad Vega, I am sure Cat would love it even more than me."

And as if on cue Cat burst into the closet, eying Tori with her face flushed with arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori stared right past Jade to look Cat directly in her deep brown eyes. Eyes that were normally so full of innocence and childlike wonder that she would often feel at peace just looking at them. Those eyes were part of why Tori had feelings for the girl. They were like an pure reflection of Tori's own brown eyes; a reflection of the young, caring, loveable, childlike soul that Cat possessed. Contrasted by the more mature, more mentally coherent, but still caring soul possessed by the youngest Vega. Oh how Tori loved those pure, brown eyes of Cat.

However this time that innocence was gone. What Tori saw in her small friend was not innocent, playful, or childlike. It was a look that Tori could mistake for nothing but lust. Lust that was focused on the half-Latina. Lust that was burning through Tori's eyes into her very soul. Tori was vaguely aware that Jade had that evil smirk on her face but could just not break her gaze away from Cat's, the redhead's strong lust captivating her.

"C-C-Cat…w-w-w-why are you here..?" Tori could barely speak. The stare from Cat combined with the kiss from Jade was leaving Tori breathless. She shifted uncomfortably in her skinny jeans as she felt an all too familiar throb below.

Cat was silent for a minute and her eyes softened slightly, "I saw Jade take you in here and got scared that she was gonna hurt you…but then I heard you two talking…and….and" Cat seemed to struggle with what to say next.

Tori froze with fear and anticipation, "You did….?" She swallowed hard, "So you heard about my…dreams?"

Cat's only response was to nod slowly. A small smile graced her lips. She felt her own heart pounding in her chest as she thought about what this could mean.

Tori somehow found the courage to speak again, "So…..what do you think Cat?"

"I think….I may feel the same…like I have been thinking about you a lot…and sometimes I think about things….and get this funny feeling…" Cat's face was turning as red as her striking hair while she was talking. "And when I heard what you and Jade talking…I just got…overwhelmed…"

Tori could feel the redness burning in her cheeks. Hearing Cat talk like this was making that dull throb more powerful and Tori found herself unable to speak as she stared at Cat with her eyes glazed over with the dull feelings of arousal flowing through her body and making her hot.

Jade decided to speak up at this point, "I knew you two must have something for each other. I mean you guys have been not so subtlety checking each other out ever since we were at that fancy restaurant."

Cat and Tori looked at their Goth friend and began to realize something.

"You planned to do this the whole time, didn't you?" Tori looked accusingly at Jade, which was difficult given the fat she could not get images of Cat's intense stare out of her mind.

The Goth just smirked, "And what if I did Vega? From where I am standing it looks like I did both of you a favor." She glanced at Cat and winked before returning her gaze to Tori.

"I knew it!" Cat practically screamed as she was jumping up and down, "I knew you were planning something! I saw how you were staring at Tori's butt at the restaurant and how you keep checking me and her out!"

Tori couldn't contain her grin and she looked at Jade, "So….Jade West likes to check out sweet, innocent Cat Valentine and goody two shoes Tori Vega, huh?"

Jade was stunned but tried to regain her bearings, "Watch yourself Vega. I am free to look at whoever I want and it doesn't mean anything."

"That kiss you gave me sure didn't seem like nothing."

Cat gasped and stared daggers at Jade, "You _kissed _her? You knew I liked her and you kissed her?"

Jade's normally pale skin was bright red, "She kissed me back, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it."

Tori turned to face Cat, "Cat, I sor-…"

The rest of Tori's apology was cut off as the little redhead pressed into her and kissed Tori fiercely. There was virtually no hesitation from Tori as she quickly took note of the feeling the kiss was having on her. This was different from Jade's kiss. There was lust, but it was coupled with something. Something so warm that it could only come from someone like Cat. A feeling that traveled from Cat's soft, strawberry flavored lips and flowed into Tori, electrifying her insides and making it easier to deepen the kiss. Cat's tongue traced her bottom lip and the youngest Vega allowed Cat entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, with Cat winning and gently massaging Tori's tongue and exploring the space in her mouth.

Tori pulled Cat's body closer while the bubbly redhead tangled her fingers in Tori's hair. Both of the savoring the taste of the other girl. Cat's sweet strawberry lip gloss mixed with Tori's vanilla flavored gloss, creating a delicious taste that coated both their mouths.

Jade sit back and enjoyed the view of her two friends making out, feeling a mixture of cockiness and horniness watching the result of her little plan. She was amazed at how quickly Cat became the dominant force over Tori. The little redhead really wanted to be with the lovely half-Latina. Remembering how soft and full Tori's lips were, Jade was not too surprised as Cat's eagerness.

After a minute or two, Tori and Cat pulled apart to breathe and looked into each other's eyes, looking for affection and love from the other, something they both craved. They saw what they were looking for, the look that was reflected in both of their deep brown eyes. A look that the required no explanation; it conveyed the feelings that were brewing between the two girls.

"So…" Cat was bouncing in the balls of her feet, looking just as crazily adorable as every, "are we boyfriend and girlfriend..?"

Tori couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly, "It would be girlfriend and girlfriend Cat. And I think we should go on a date first before we give this an official title."

"Sounds like a great idea." Jade was smiling her mischievous smile while looking at the new couple, "When do you both want to go out?"

Tori looked confused, "What are you talking about..? This is gonna be me and Cat going out."

Jade just shook her head and chuckled, "Oh no, I am the reason you guys are even here right now. I am gonna go out with you guys. And it is going to be a nice evening."

Then she leaned in close to the two girls, "And I think I want a little _treat _from you two in the end." Cat remained passive, confused about what the Goth meant. Tori's face burned with embarrassment as she realized what Jade West wanted.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone reading! I figured it was about time I actually said something about this story and whatnot. So this is the first multi-chapter story I have written ever. I posted on here to see what people thought of my take on the characters, since I do love how theycan compliment each other so well. And I am really happy with how well you all have received this story. Feel free to make any suggestions or give me any tips since I know a lot of you are more prolific and talented writers than I am. Glad you guys like this so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the events of Monday, the rest of the week passed by without major incident. The biggest change was that Cat and Tori spent more and more time together, They had decided to go ahead and just act more like a couple until people eventually figured out what was going on by themselves. This was aided, to some extent, by Jade loudly announcing that she would be going on a date with two of the hottest girls in school and that they were her territory Friday during lunch. This earned the three girls a number of stares from the rest of the student body, but the intimidation of Jade West kept most people silent. Cat and Tori would explain to Beck, Andre, and Robbie that it was really them that were the couple, Jade was just pushed herself into the situation.

Beck looked from his two friend at the girl he used to date down the lunch table, "Hey Jade...can we talk for a minute?"

Jade threw her normal glance of indifference at her ex-boyfriend, "Sure, why not. Not like I have anything to hide."

The pair walked off from the table, leaving Tori and Cat to field questions from Andre and Robbie about how the two of them decided to start dating. Beck led Jade to the all too familiar janitor's closet.

Once safely inside Jade faced the handsome boy, "So what is this about?" She had her arms crossed in typical Jade fashion.

Beck had to stop himself from scoffing at the question, "What is this about? This about how my ex-girlfriend is going on a damn date with two of my best friends! Not only that, but my two best _female _friends! Did you even think of how this would make me look?! It has only be a couple of months Jade."

Jade just adorned a scowl, "Really? Why should I give a fuck about you Oliver? As I recall you were the one who said I was 'too difficult' to be with and that it was better for both of us to move on."

"I did not think that meant trying to get with Tori and Cat."

"Well now you know. I mean you know I had a thing for girls while we were together, Plus, they are fucking hot. As far as I am concerned this is how I move on."

Beck gave a long sigh, "I just don't want everyone thinking I turned you gay. Plus, did it really have to be Cat and _Tori? _I mean I know you never really hated her but are you really need to _date _her?" The emphasis he placed betray the boy's real feelings.

Jade couldn't help but smile, "Oh, this is not about how I am making you look. You are upset that I am getting with Vega before you could!" She laughed lightly, "Oh god, if it makes you feel better you did not even have a chance in the first place. She is way more into Cat so you would have lost anyway."

Beck went silent and stared at the Goth. He could not bring himself to say that she was right. He did have feelings for Tori and hearing about this whole date thing with her, Cat, and his ex was just a bit too much to swallow all at once.

"Your silence speaks volumes Oliver. Look, I am sorry the girl you liked was more into a pretty redhead than you. But looking at Cat, I am sure she made the right decision there" Jade began walking out of the closet, "Oh, just an FYI, I am going to fuck Vega better than you ever could." And with that Jade left her ex-boyfriend in a stunned trance in the closet.

Jade made her way back to the rest of her friends to see everyone laughing at some unknown joke. Jade quickly learned it was at Robbie's dismay that Cat would be dating Tori, but even he was laughing about it now so it couldn't be hurting them that much. Beck rejoined the table a few moments later, looking more crestfallen, but the three girls had more pressing issues to think about.

* * *

Cat was driving home with a massive grin on her face. She was so excited about her coming date tonight at 8 at Karaoke Dokie with Tori and Jade. She knew Jade was going to be so…..Jade on the date so she decided that focusing on Tori would make the evening more pleasant. It wasn't that Cat was upset Jade was coming, it was more she wanted the beautiful half-Latina to herself.

Now that Cat had arrived at her empty house, her parents and brother off on a 'special trip' meant to help the troubled boy, she hurried up to her room and began preparing herself for the fun night. She decided her first task was to hope in the shower so she could use her special strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

She made her way to the bathroom and began adjusting the water to the right temperature. Once it was hot enough for her liking, she stripped off her school clothes and stepped into the warm shower. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth against her skin. She began lathering up and washing her hair, allowing her mind to wander what she washed off the school day.

Her mind immediately went to thoughts of Tori. Ever since Monday, Cat had been more preoccupied with the coming date and had not spent much time thinking about her feelings since she learned about Tori's. Now that she had this time to herself, she began to probe how she truly felt about her pretty tan friend.

Over the years, Cat had grown very found of Tori's friendship. The girl had her insecurities, but tried to push them all aside to help others. Cat thought back to how she went through great lengths to help Beck and Jade get back together when they broke up a couple of years ago. How she always seemed to have kind words and a sympathetic ear whenever Cat or anyone else was in need. The little redhead had a great admiration of the youngest Vega, seeing her as such a warm and inviting person.

However, Cat thought back to that night at the restaurant. She remembered being so taken with how beautiful the girl's voice sounded. She was captivated by her graceful movements across the restaurant, making sweeping motions that looked like she was gliding across the floor. And when Tori made eye contact with her and began to sing to Cat and Cat alone. And Cat saw the look in Tori's eyes, a look that showed an emotion so pure and beautiful that it pierced her heart. That look was love, not love for Cat's body or Cat's friendship, but love for Cat herself. A love that spoke volumes without a single word needing to be said. A love that meant Tori saw Cat as more than a friend. She saw the gorgeous redhead as a lover, someone she could be with in pure happiness. And when the Latina got to the chorus of the song Cat joined in.

"_So tell me that you love me yeah._

_And tell me tht I take your breath away._

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure._

_There's nothing left to say._

_Tell me that you love me anyway."_

Cat finished her shower, wrapped a towel around herself as she sung the song to herself while recalling that night. She was not able to fully appreciate what had occurred since she had noticed Jade leering at Tori's butt, but now that she had time to reflect she left the full weight of the moment hit her. As she pulled out clothes to wear, her mind and her heart began rushing towards the same conclusion: Cat Valentine was in love with Tori Vega. And she needed to use tonight as a way to show the lovely Vega girl what she felt.

Cat picked out her most flattering outfit. She put on a light-blue set of ruffled panties with a matching bra that gracefully held her C-cup breast in place. Over this she wore a dark purple, form-fitting dress that hugged the curve of her chest and her hips wonderfully. The dress stopped just above the knee, showing of Cat's toned calf muscles that were subtly kissed by the sun like the rest of her flawless skin. She wore simple makeup, a light brush of mascara and purple eye shadow to match her dress. She applied a ruby-red lipstick to compliment her bright hair and applied her signature strawberry lip-gloss. Silver earrings were chosen as the only accessory to her look. The finishing touch was her best pair of heels, a simple black pair with a four-inch heel that made her legs and butt look even more amazing.

Once she was done, she saw it was a quarter past seven. Cat gathered up her keys and purse and sent a text to Tori to let her know she was on the way. It was agreed that Cat would pick up Tori and the two of them would meet Jade at Karaoke Dokie. Cat got into her car and drove to Tori's excitedly, looking forward to having some time alone with the girl.

**Author's Note: Alright, so I tried to dive into some background troubles for mostly Jade to deal with coming from Beck and explored more of Cat's feelings towards Tori. Tori is getting more depth in the next chapter and we will get through the first part of the date between the three. Read and Review – Let me know if I am messing up or doing alright. I appreciate the time you guys take to read. Peace for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when she saw the text from Cat, the small redhead letting Tori know she was on the way. Tori hurried to finish off the last bit of her makeup, a little light-pink lipstick coated with some sparkling lip-gloss to make her soft, kissable lips pop. After that was done she gave herself a once over in the mirror. She decided on a form fitting black dress that hugged her hips and butt nicely, showing off the firmness of her backside. The dress also flattered her bust, which made up for its lack of size in comparison to Jade and Cat by being very perky. The dress was short, coming midway down her thighs, showing off her long, toned, tanned legs. Her matching black heels gave her a couple of inches of height and finished off her look nicely. She wore light makeup and simple earrings to balance out her more flashy attire. She wanted to be sexy but not go overboard with a lot of trashy makeup and accessories.

Tori made her way downstairs to wait in the living room for Cat to arrive. Trina was fixing herself some small, funky smelling goop for dinner because she saw online it could help keep the skin smooth and silky. When she saw Tori she paid little attention to her, until she noticed how dressed up she was.

"Where are you off to that you have to look so nice? You going on some kind of date/"

Tori sighed slightly, "If you must know, yes I have a date tonight and I am very excited for it."

Trina scoffed at Tori's response, "What boy would want to go out with you while I am here and am clearly the better looking one?"

Tori just smirked, "You're right, no _boy _would want to come near here with you around. But who said I was going out with a boy?"

Trina looked quizzically at her baby sister, "What do you mean?"

"Who said I had to be going out with a boy? I mean plenty of girls must find me attractive."

Trina tilted her head and stared at the youngest Vega, "What girl would ask you out?! And why would you say yes? When did you start liking girls like that?"

Tori smiled at the discomfort that was becoming apparent in her sister's voice, "No one asked me, I was the one who asked them. And I do not like _girls _I like one girl. And I am gonna have an amazing evening with her and this sexy Goth that decided to tag along."

Trina's eyes threatened to pop out of her head when she heard Tori mention 'Goth,' "Sexy Goth….? You can't possibly be talking about that scary Jade from school are you? And what girl do you like so much that you would go on a date with her and that scary creature?"

Tori was about to respond when she heard her phone go off. She looked down to see it was a text from Cat letting Tori know she was outside. Tori sent a text in response telling Cat to come inside for a minute, "Looks like you are about to find out Trina."

Trina's response was cut by a knock on the front door. Tori got up from the couch and smiled back at Trina as she moved towards the door. Trina's jaw dropped when she saw Cat walk into the house, looking just as dressed up as Tori. Then her look of shock became deeper s she saw Tori lean in and kiss Cat softly for a few seconds.

"…..Cat….? ….You….Jade….Cat….?" Trina was struggling to find what she wanted to say.

"Yes, I am going out with this beautiful girl," Tori said as she placed her arm around Cat. Hearing this, combined with the brief kiss, left Cat blushing as Tori turned them both to walk out of the house. Trina just stared at them as they left, unable to form a proper sentence as she saw her baby sister leave the house with her date.

Cat opened the passenger side door for Tori and scurried over to the driver's side. They pulled out of the driveway and began their little trip to Karaoke Dokie, which was about a 15 minute drive away.

While Cat stayed mostly concentrated on the road, Tori proved to be a tempting distraction for the bubbly redhead. From the corner of her eye she saw how form-fitting the dress was, it looked like the dress was custom made to fit Tori's gorgeous frame. Cat couldn't help but think of what lies beneath that tight black dress. The Latina's chest may be a little smaller than her own but they looked so perky and firm. Cat began to wonder how they would feel, imagining those lovely mounds being explored by her finger tips. How she wanted to know the sensation of having Tori's hardening nipples between her fingers so she could flick and pinch them until they reached full hardness….

"Cat? Are you all right? Your face is really red?" Tori added with a bit of concern in her voice.

Cat perked up instantly and looked guilty and embarrassed, "I'm fine!" She squeaked, "You just look…._really_ good tonight."

It was Tori's turn to blush, "You really think so..? I mean I just wanted to look good tonight for you.."

Cat's grin could only be described as massive, "You don't need to try to hard to do that Tor, you are so beautiful."

Tori grinned stupidly, "So I see you are looking sexy tonight. I mean you always look so cute and adorable but tonight you look more…sensual."

Cat looked confused, "What does sensual mean Tor?"

Tori tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Really…?"

"Yeah! What does it mean?"

Tori could barely believe what she was hearing. Granted Cat is more innocent than her or Jade¸ but this was a little much. I mean this is something you just know and shouldn't have to explain to anyone.

"Umm….it means you look extra good tonight.." Tori said with a slight shade of red coming to her cheeks.

Cat scrunched up her face, "Is that it? You sure it is not something more? Sounds like it is something more."

Tori just couldn't bring herself to say what it meant, instead she just looked away with her face burning with embarrassment. Cat looked at the tan girl with frustration. She was going to ask again until she saw that they had arrived at the restaurant. Pulling into the parking lot, she scanned the cars and people to see if a certain Goth was among them.

She saw Jade's car parked close to the restaurant and Jade standing in the adjacent spot, apparently saving it for Cat and Tori. She was dressed to kill, the tight black dress clung to her, but showed off much more skin than Tori's. Her larger breast were on proud display, the milky white cleavage a stark contrast to the dark outfit. Her dress was short and her pale legs were on display. Her makeup was light, but the bright red lipstick she was wearing stood out strongly. The look was very Jade, sexual, powerful, and more than a little intimidating.

Jade had that devilish smirk on her face as she saw Cat and Tori pulling in to the space she was saving for them. She had to scare off a few people but it wasn't any harder than intimidating people at school. When she saw Tori and Cat get out of the car, she whistled silently to herself. They were looking so damn sexy tonight, which she figured was probably for each other. But she didn't mind, that was basically her plan this whole time. She just figured she should get a little _reward _for her services. Cat and Tori walked over, with the little redhead looking like she was ready to burst with a question.

"Jade, what does sensual mean?" Tori looked at pretty girl with slight disbelief.

Jade cocked her eyebrow, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because Tori said I looked sensual tonight and she wouldn't tell me."

Jade smirked and turned her attention to the youngest Vega, "Oh really now? Vega, why didn't you tell her?"

Tori knew this was a deliberate attempt to get under her skin but she responded anyway, "Because she should just know. I told her it means she looks extra good tonight."

Jade chuckled and shook her head, "You know there is more to it than that Vega."

Cat jumped up, "I knew it! Tell me Jade!"

Jade's smirk grew wider as she saw Tori mouthing 'no' to her, but Jade couldn't pass up this chance to embarrass the girl.

"It means she finds you to be fuckable right now." Jade said calmly, directing the comment at Cat never breaking eye contact with Tori, "Sounds to me like she may want to do something with you later Cat, maybe innocent little Vega is a bit wet for you."

Cat was a little surprised by Jade's cursing, but finally got what she meant. Tori wanted to have sex with her. "Why couldn't you just say that Tor? It was easy for Jade to say it."

"Can we just go inside please?" Toi begged as she felt like she would erupt in flames of embarrassment if they didn't move. And to make things worse was that Jade was not that off about how she was feeling. She shifted her legs uncomfortably as she felt a dull throb down below.

The three girls made their way into Karaoke Dokie and were seated rather quickly at a booth near the stage. They saw some guy up there singing, or murdering a cat. Being that all three of them had some natural singing talent, they could tell this guy had all the talent of a deaf mute. They say around the table with Cat and Jade on the edges while Tori was sandwiched between them.

Tori decided to start the conversation, hoping to regain some composure, "So…what do you guys wanna talk about?"

"Puppies!" Cat squealed with all the enthusiasm of a 10-year-old.

"No" Jade responded firmly, not being moved by how down Cat looked at her response, "I want to talk about us, particularly you two."

Tori looked over at the gorgeous Goth, "Why us?"

"Because I think you two look nice together Vega, you can make each other happy" Jade stated plainly, "Besides, Cat is my best friend and I know you like her Vega and that she likes you."

Both girls avoided eye contact as Jade continued, "Plus, I know about your dreams Vega."

Tori felt the rush of blood to her cheeks, "How…?"

"I was spying on you for the past coupe of weeks, hiding out in the tree by your window."

Tori just looked back in shock.

"Don't be so surprised, I do it to Cat to, you both are very cute when you sleep."

Tori turned to Cat, who seem very unfazed by what was said, "Aren't you bothered by this Cat?"

Cat giggled and smiled at Tori, "Nope! Because without Jade being so creepy we would have never found out we like each other!"

Tori stared for a minute, but then thought to herself. Cat had a point, Jade was the one that made their feelings known. While is was kinda creepy how she went about doing things, she really did cause the two of them see that they liked each other. Maybe even more than just like…

Cat perked up, "I have idea!" She was bouncing around in her seat, making her chest jiggle, drawing in Tori's attention while Jade just smiled at Tori's perverted act.

"I am gonna go up and sing a song!" And with that Cat made her song choice and walked towards the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"This song is dedicated to a very special girl I am with tonight. She is the most wonderful girl I have ever met."

The music began to play and Cat's angelic voice rang out clear and pure:

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I would never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret._  
_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_To make you feel my love_

Tori could barely contain the tears of happiness as she heard Cat sing such a beautiful song. Jade smiled, "Still upset that I stalked you Vega?"

**A/N: All right guys, sorry this took so long for me to do. Been busy with college, family, and friends. But I did not forget about the people who inspire me to keep this up. Next time we will have selections for Jade and Tori to sing. Btw the song Cat sings is Make Feel My Love by Adele, because no one writes love songs like that woman. Read and Review. And message me requests for pairings if you want! I will do pretty much anything :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cat finished singing and made her way back to the booth were Tori and Jade were sitting. The other diners were appauled her as she moved back towards her gorgeous companions. The little redhead scanned their faces to try and see how they felt about what she chose to sing. Jade was looking at Tori with a smirk on her face, a fair typical expression for the beautiful Goth. From the look in her emerald eyes she had said something to Tori and was waiting for some kind of response. Cat giggled slightly at how Jade always wanted to push Tori's buttons so much, even though she obviously cared about her. Maybe it was just the way she showed affection.

Cat then shifted her attention to the tan Latina, wanting to see of the song had any effect on her. Her reaction was the one Cat really cared about. She did just sing a freaking Adele love song to her! Cat figured you couldn't get any _more _romantic than that. Plus, she really wanted to convey some real feelings to the girl. Feelings that the girl made her feel when she sang to her. While they both had some trouble trying to say what they felt about each other just by talking, singing gave them a beautiful way to communicate. Tori had reached out in song already, so Cat decided to do the same.

When the bubbly redhead reached the table, she was overjoyed by the look she saw on Tori's face. Her deep, brown eyes were wet and sparkling, like looking onto the night sky and seeing the beautiful light of endless stars. Those eyes told Cat all she needed to know about what Tori felt. They told her that Tori was touched by what she just heard the small, pretty redhead sang. The lyrics, though written by another, were full of emotion and meaning that only Cat could give them. And Tori was able to feel that in every word and note she heard Cat sing. Looking at each other had this silent moment pass between them, a moment of clarity and understanding. A moment where they both knew this was something so genuine between them that to put it into words would cheapen the feeling.

Tori decided she needed to express this more powerful feeling she had for Cat. She needed to do something more than just say what she felt. No, mere words would not be enough. The Latina's mind was in overdrive thinking of some song that could convey what she wanted the lovely redhead to feel.

"Come on Vega, what do you have to say for yourself," Jade said looking at the tan girl. Tori glared back at the Goth for a second but then had an idea. Her glare turned to a smile as she stood up.

"Oh, I don't have much to say, but plenty to sing." Tori said with a look of happy determination on her face. She walked up to the DJ handling the requests and whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly and announced Tori was coming to the stage.

Tori walked on stage and up to the mic. The music came out low, but built up into a familiar pop song, one that Tori often connected feelings of new love with. Then her voice rang out clear:

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Tori was looking directly at Cat as she sang, making sure to lock eyes with the girl she was singing for. The large smile and glimmer in Cat's eyes encouraged Tori to bear her soul on this stage and sing her heart out.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

Tori started to dance around as much as her dress would allow. To her singing was more than just about the lyrics. Movement and dancing helped express feelings and emotions that you wanted to get out. Plus, she wanted to look graceful as she moved and danced for the adorable redhead that had touched her heart only a few minutes before.

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a __motel__ and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

Cat and Jade both marveled at how into the song Tori was getting. People around the restaurant were caught up in watching the beautiful Latina dance and sing. Cat could not stop smiling as she started to feel the passion and the love Tori was pushing into every word that escaped her lips.

Jade had a small smirk on her face, studying how Tori moved and how Cat was reacting. It was cute to see the two of them being so into each other, just like she wanted them to be. But she also felt like she was being left out. She was on this date too, and thought of something that she could do to get some attention from the two girls she was with. As she listened to Tori sing the perfect song came to her mind and she chuckled to herself.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
_  
_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

At those lyrics, Tori's mind wandered to thoughts of having Cat touch her. I mean there kiss earlier in the week was great, but not too heavy. She imagined feeling Cat's soft hands trail up her sides and down her back. Or even better feeling those hands massage her thighs and coming over closer to her center. Tori felt a dull throb down below but kept on powering through the song. Little did she know Cat was having thoughts of a similar nature flow through her head as she looked up at the sexy Latina.

_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Tori finished and looked out into the crowd. The restaurant erupted in applause, impressed by how well Tori sang. The youngest Vega looked towards where Cat and Jade were seated to see the bubbly redhead jumping in her seat and clapping like crazy. Jade had this mischievous smirk on her face, but Tori was too enthralled to really care. She made her way back to the booth and Cat rushed out and kissed her deeply in the middle of the restaurant, with several people cheering. They stayed like that until they broke apart for air and walked back to Jade hand-in-hand.

"Good job Vega, didn't think you had that in you," Jade said with that same smirk on her face, "I guess you do have some talent after all."

Tori locked eyes with the sensual Goth, "Oh, you can't get to me now Jade. So say your little comments."

Jade chuckled, "Oh you know I can say a lot about you Vega, but I believe this occasion calls for a song."

Cat squealed, "Yay! Jade is gonna sing too!"

"Oh you bet I am Kitty Cat, and do I have a song for you and Vega."

Jade walked up to the DJ and told her the song she wanted. His eyebrows rose slightly but he moved to start the song. Jade made her way to the mike and looked at her two dates and winked as the song started up:

_Put me on the table_  
_Make me say your name_  
_If I can't remember_  
_Then give me all your pain_  
_I can sit and listen_  
_Or I can make you scream_  
_Kiss it and make it better_  
_Just put your trust in me_

Jade's voice was full of seductive power as she sang. Her move movements matched her voice as she danced across the stage, making sure to always throw looks back to Tori and Cat. Cat seemed to be fascinated with how Jade was moving her hips and accentuating her chest while Tori was blushing deeply. Jade could not suppress her wicked smile.

_Oh my God, go a little slower_  
_Oh my God, what was that again_  
_La da da, let me feel you baby_  
_Let me in, 'cause I understand_  
_Let me feel you baby_  
_'Cause I understand_

_I understand all_  
_Now climb my sugar walls_  
_Problem solved it's dissolved_  
_with the solvent known as spit_  
_Lickity lick not so quick it's a_  
_Slick ride make my mink slide_  
_'Cause were all pink inside_

_This can be really easy_  
_It doesn't have to be hard_  
_Here baby let me show you_  
_I'll have ya, climbing up the walls_  
_You got all the problems_  
_I think that I can solve_  
_Why don't you come in here baby_  
_Why don't we sit and talk_

Jade might as well have been stripping on the stage with the way she was moving. She wanted to show Tori that she could still get to her, even if it was now in a sexual way. And by the look on Cat's face Jade could tell she was enjoying the show. everyone in the restaurant was silent as they just watched the sexy Goth strut around the stage. Jade loved the attention, performing in front of people made her feel so empowered and in control.

_Oh my God, go a little slower_  
_Oh my God, what was that again_  
_La da da, let me feel you baby_  
_Let me in, 'cause I understand_  
_Let me feel you baby_  
_'Cause I understand_

_Oh my God, go a little slower_  
_Oh my God, what was that again_  
_La da da, let me feel you baby_  
_Let me in, 'cause I understand_  
_Let me feel you baby_  
_'Cause I understand_

_You like the top and the bottom_  
_You make a drop and then caught 'em_  
_And when you rock then you've got 'em_  
_Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em_

_I understand, now let's show you where to put that hand  
My little red engine says, "I think I can, I think I can"  
I got your coochie coo, how 'bout you  
I got your coochie coo too_

_Oh my God 'em  
Oh my God 'em  
Oh my God 'em_

Jade finished singing and the whole room was speechless. Jade confidently walked towards Tori and Cat. Tori had a look of shock on her face while Cat seemed to be a lot more…interested than shock in what she just saw.

"What do you think now Vega..?" Jade said giving a cocky smirk to the girl.

Tori was trying to think of something to say. She didn't want to let Jade win, but she was just too….turned on to think straight. However, Cat speaking up saved her.

"That was so hot Jadey!"

Jade turned her attention to the little redhead, "Don't call me that Cat, but I am glad you enjoyed my performance."

Tori finally managed to speak, "You looked really nice up there Jade…"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Just nice Vega?" She leaned in close, "Because I think you thought it was more than just 'nice.'"

Cat leaned in and placed her hand on Tori's thigh, "Yeah Tori! I _know _you must have thought it was more than that!"

Tori's mind was spiraling. The arousal she had from singing for Cat and this new feeling from Jade made her feel so hot. She felt the throbbing from her center increase as she felt Cat's hand on her thigh. She looked at the two of them.

"It was…really...hot Jade."

Jade smiled triumphantly, "You guys ready to get out of here? I think it is time we went somewhere more private. My house is empty for the weekend so no one would bother us there."

Cat nodded enthusiastically while Tori nodded slowly. Tori had a feeling of what would happen when they got to Jade's house, but at this moment she didn't care. Her body was begging for the two girls to touch her. And she couldn't get thoughts of the two beauties surrounding her out of her mind.

Jade paid and led them out of the restaurant and to their cars. Jade told Cat and Tori to follow her home. Jade got in her car while Cat and Tori climbed into Cat's. Once inside Cat reached over and pulled in Tori for a deep kiss.

"We are gonna have so much fun at Jade's! I can't wait to have some time alone with you two!"

Cat started up the car and started to follow Jade out of the parking lot. Tori couldn't help but think about what would happen at Jade's, and realized she was just as excited as Cat to have some fun with the two girls.

**A/N: So here it is! Next chapter we finally get to the real action! Tori's song was **_**Teenage Dream **_**by Katy Perry and Jade sang **_**Oh My God **_**by Pink. Hope you guys liked this chapter, since I went a little mental looking for some decent songs for Tori and Jade. On an unrelated note, I am gonna be starting a crossover with Cat and CeCe from **_**Shake it Up! **_**at the request of Guns and Roses Galore, so if ya wanna see how I do with that one look out for it sometime this weekend! Read and review and the next chapter for this story will be up next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tori looked up at Jade's house with a sense of awe and a small twinge of fear. She had never seen Jade's house before. She had often assumed that Jade's family must be well off, but this large house was well beyond what she could have imagined. The structure was only describable as massive and done in a very classic style. The whole place had a menacing feel, much like Jade herself. But, there was also this dark allure to the place, like some kind of sinister force beckoning one to come closer. Tori seemed to be caught in a trance as she stared up at the house, seemingly paralyzed by its imposing visage.

Jade clear her throat loudly, causing Tori to jump, "So are you just gonna stand there all night Vega? I think you will find the inside much more interesting." She then took Tor's and Cat's hands to lead them into the massive home.

"Don't worry about being loud, my dad is gone for the weekend." Jade said as the trio made their way into the house. The interior was lavishly decorated with high-class artwork, pottery, and pictures of a much younger Jade West on the shoulders of who could only be her father. Cat made her way through the room to get to the stairs. Giggling as she ran up the stairs, the redhead obviously knew where Jade's room was. Tori watched the lovely girl disappear and she made her way tentatively towards the stairs. Jade came up behind the Latina and nudged her gently.

"Come on, we need to follow her up there. She seems to be in a bit of a rush and may start without us."

Tori blushed and nodded as she and Jade made their way up the stairs. Once at the top they saw an open door with dim light spilling into the hallway. Tori assumed that was Jade's room as the pair walked towards the door.

Once inside, Tori was struck by how Jade the room was. The entire room was dark and Gothic in nature, with back walls accented with exquisite candleholders and a full-length mirror. The large, finely crafted desk was home to a top of the line Macbook and a desk lamp with a small notebook next to it labeled 'Screenplays.' The bed was a queen-sized, four-post bed with dark purple sheets.

On this bed Tori saw Cat sitting on the edge of the bed, having kicked her shoes off and was making herself comfortable. Jade moved past Tori to sit near Cat and kicked off her high heels and laid back. Tori, still a little nervous about everything, made her way to sit near the two, but noticeably farther away.

"Why are you all the way over there Tori?" Cat whined with a slight pout on her lips, "I want to have you close to me."

Tori looked at the girl. 'God she could kill someone with how adorable she could be' the youngest Vega thought to herself. "Oh, no reason…I just thought it might feel a little cramped if I sat too close to you two."

Cat shook her head, giggling as she crawled over towards Tori and moved her head onto Tori's lap. "I want to be as close to you as possible Tori. I mean you are so sweet and kind that being around you just makes me feel warm and loved. And I love that feeling Tori, just like I love you."

The small redhead looked up at Tori, her brown eyes shimmering with deep affection for the tan girl. Tori looked down at the girl in her lap, seeing the powerful emotions being reflected by those bright brown eyes, similar yet different to Tori's own chocolate colored ones. The young Latina felt her heart swelling with feeling for the redhead angel in her lap, thinking about what this girl had grown to mean to hear over the past few years. The bubbly redhead seemed odd at first, too chaotic and random for her own good. Her odd stories of her brother and the high level of energy may have been eccentric, but Tori realized this was part of why she grew to love this girl. Her very presence just brought life into a room, even being able to make Jade soften a bit. Tori loved that feeling, that feeling of having this girl's energy flowing through her and raising her spirits.

"I love you too Cat," Tori said as she started to stroke Cat's hair. Cat let out a low purr, obviously appreciating the attention. She moved so she would be sitting in Tori's lap and buried her head into the crook of the tan girl's neck, placing a soft kiss on Tori's jaw. Tori wrapped her arms around the beautiful redhead and moved in to kiss her.

Both girls loved the feeling of each other's soft lips. Cat deepened the kiss, dragging her tongue over Tori's to ask for entrance. The lovely Latina parted her lips and felt Cat's tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, with Cat's eventually winning and slowly massaging Tori's as it explored her mouth.

Tori moaned into Cat's mouth, loving the feeling of her tongue. Then she felt hand playing with the zipper to her dress. Her eyes darted to the side and she saw Jade slowly pulling the zipper down and revealing the bright pink bra underneath. Tori would have moved to cover herself if Cat was not currently giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

Cat broke the kiss and began to help Jade in pulling off Tori's dress. Tori felt so lightheaded from the kissing that she just laid back and let her two friends undress her. Jade and Cat looked down at Tori in her matching bra and panties and both went to kiss the beautiful youngest Vega. Jade claimed her lips this time, while Cat kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Jade's kiss was more forceful and hungry than Cat's but the feeling of the redhead's lips on her neck made it easier to accepts Jade's aggression.

'Damn Vega's lips are soft' Jade thought to herself. She nibbled and bit Tori's lips, savoring the feeling of them between her teeth. She heard Tori release a low moan, causing Jade to increase the ferocity of her kiss. Meanwhile Cat was enjoying laying claim to Tori's neck. She mixed soft kisses, biting, and tongue to illicit moans and other noises from the young Latina. She wanted to be gentle and loving with Torim wanting to take her time and explore every inch of the girl with her mouth and hands.

Tori was getting lost in the kisses of her two friends and was moaning more regularly and forcefully. Cat and Jade moved away, deciding that their dresses were becoming a hindrance. Tori looked up and saw the two girls undressing, slipping out of their sexy dresses. Cat had on a light-blue bra and matching ruffled panties. Jade wore a blood-red corset and a thin thong. Tori felt a growing heat pooling in her stomached and spreading down to her center, She needed to feel these girl and brought herself up and started kissing and biting on Cat's neck while running her hand over Jade's thighs. Cat giggled at the ticklishness she felt but soon found herself moaning as she felt Tori's teeth, lips, and tongue on her skin. 'OMG! I can't believe Tori is doing this to me! Her lips and tongue feel so good…' the energetic redhead thought as she gasped and purred at the attention Tori was giving her vulnerable neck.

Jade loved the feeling of Tori's silky fingers tracing circles around her porcelain skin. It felt le electricity was coming from the tan beauty's fingers. 'I winder how those fingers would feel inside me' the Gothic girl wonder to herself as she leaned over to join Tori in attacking Cat's neck. Jade had always wanted to sink her teeth into the gorgeous redhead, since something about her being so innocent brought out this need for Jade to taste and sample her.

After a few minutes of Cat making adorable sounding moans, Tori moved up to capture her lips in a kiss while Jade sat back and watch the two hot girls make out.

'Man, I love this show. They are _really _into this.' The Goth just sat back and admired such a raw display of emotion and love. Her eyes glossed over as she thought about how wonderful that feeling must be and did not notice the two lovers turn to her.

Tori and Cat decided that Jade needed some attention and moved to feel her pale skin. Jade was forced onto her back by the duo, with Cat claiming her lips and Tori working on her neck. Tori also too this time to reach around to Jade's back and start undoing her corset. Tori worked quickly to try and remove the offending piece of clothing, wanting to see Jade West in a vulnerable state. Cat just liked being about to kiss and suck on the Gothic beauty's lips since they always looked so plump and luscious.

Jade was not used to letting control go, but she was willing to let Cat and Tori keep doing what they were doing. She moaned and growled into Cat's mouth as she felt Tori working on her neck while Cat's tongue massaged her own. Then she felt her corset loosening and it being pulled away from her body. Tori and Cat decided to sit up so they could finally see Jade in all her glory.

They were not disappointed, her skin was even more flawless than they could have imagined. And her lovely mounds were even bigger than expects, twin mountains that seemed to call to be touched and fondled. They were topped by pale pink buds that were becoming hard due to Jade's arousal. The girls were is slight awe of the pale goddess that lay before them.

Jade took the opportunity to reach up and unclasp Tori's bra and expose her perky chest. The Latina was shocked by the sudden action and moved to cover herself. She looked to Cat, seeing the disappointed but cute frown on her face at Tori's shyness. The tan girl felt her heart melt and that look, letting her arms fall away so Jade and Cat could see her perky peaks topped with dark nipples.

Jade and Tori eyed each other up for a second while Cat got to work on removing her own bra. Her chest was midway between Jade's size and Tori's perkiness, giving them a nice firm appearance. Her nipples were a darker pink than Jade's and seemed to be even more erect. Cat reached out to grab Tori's hand, guiding it to her chest. She wanted the gorgeous tan girl to touch her body first.

Tori leaned in with her hand to fondle and kiss Cat at the same time. She gently kneaded and massaged the soft but firm flesh under her palms. She then felt a hand snake up her stomach and massage her left breasts while she felt Jade press into her back and reach for her right one. Jade bit and kissed Tori's upper back and took her nipple in her fingertips to twist and pinch it and make it hard. Tori moaned into Cat's mount and began playing with Cat's chest more boldly, wanting the small redhead to feel as good and she and Jade were making her feel. Cat loved kissing Tori, realizing they were going to do this _way _more in the future. All three girls were noticing the growing heat and wetness around their centers, and the tension was becoming unbearable for them.

Tori suddenly stopped kissing the redhead, "Take of your panties Cat…I need more of you…" Cat noticed the burning lust that was flickering behind Tori's chocolate eyes and felt herself becoming more aroused under such a powerful gaze. She obeyed Tori and pulled her now damp ruffled panties down her toned legs.

"Now just lay back and I will make you feel more loved than you ever have before." Tori meant what she said. What she was feeling for Cat, what she really felt for Cat, could not be expressed in words or song anymore. No, their bodies would become the way they communicate now, expressing feelings through physical acts.

Cat leaned back and felt and Tori slowly spread her legs apart. 'Oh God! Tori is going to touch me down there! What will it feel like? I mean I have touched myself before but this will probably be so much better. Hmm, but what if it doesn't? What if I just don't like what she does to…'

Cat's thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Tori's tongue dragging across her center. The feeling was amazing and any doubts Cat had disappeared in an instant. Tori took another long, slow lick which caused Cat to moan Tori's name loudly. Tori then went to work gliding her tongue over Cat's wet center, wanting to reach every inch with her tongue. Cat purred and moaned with the occasional 'oh God' and 'Tori' thrown in.

Tori was becoming intoxicated with the taste and smell of Cat overwhelming her senses. The redhead tasted as sweet as she looked, the slight taste of strawberries mixed in Cat's juices. The strong taste coated Tori's tongue as she drove it deeper into Cat's folds, pulling out to flit her tongue over Cat's most sensitive bundle of nerves. She took the little buddle in her mouth and sucked and licked, driving the energetic redhead mad with lust. The noises coming from the small girl were filling the room with of symphony of moans, panting breath, and mild cursing.

Jade watched as Tori lapped at her friends center and need to become involved. Deciding to focus on Cat, she moved around to play with her chest and taker her pink nipples into her mouth. Cat's moans only increased in pitch as Jade's skillful tongue and hand played with Cat's chest.

Tori stuck her tongue deep inside Cat and managed to hit Cat's G-spot, sending the redhead over the edge.

"TORI!" Cat screamed as she climaxed hard, writhing and grinding into Tori's face. Jade tried to keep the girl steady, but her body continued to spaz wildly as she rhode out her orgasm, coming down slowly.

As Cat settled down, breathing heavily, Tori moved up to kiss the bubbly girl, wanting to share the deliciously sweet flavor of he juices. Jade moved in at the same time, not wanting to be left out. The trio exchange saliva and other fluids for a few minutes before breaking apart.

Cat mustered her strength to push Tori onto her back, "Your turn Tori…" She said in a husky, hoarse whisper. Tori silently laid back, still drunk off of Cat's juices to the extent she was up for anything.

Jade captured the Latina's lips in a quick kiss, "Care to help me too Vega?" Tori nodded as Jade took a straddling position on top of Tori's face, looking towards Cat.

Cat went to work quickly, living up to her namesake as she lapped as Tori's wet center like a saucer of milk. At the same time Tori began to drag her tongue over Jade's dripping center, making the Gothic girl shudder and moan. It was a beneficial system for all three girls. Cat got to bring pleasure to the girl she love, Tori got to feel her lover's eager tongue licking away at her and tasting the pale Goth above her, and Jade got to see Cat lapping at Tori while feeling Tori's tongue and moans.

'God these two are so damn sexy…we should do this more often' Jade though as her hips began bucking against Tori, 'Plus Vega is really good at this…I wonder why…?'

'Yummy! She tastes like the best candy ever! Oooo, I am gonna love doing this all the time. I wonder if she will just let me do that?' Cat let her mind race through thoughts as she flicked and sucked on Tori's sensitive bundle of nerves and stuck two fingers inside her soaking center.

'Oh! My! God! Cat is really good at this…guess that name is not just a nickname anymore. And I can't believe I am licking out Jade West! And she keeps moaning! Hmm…maybe she won't be such a gank to me anymore..? Maybe..?' Tori increased her efforts, wanting to give Jade a fantastic orgasm so maybe she would be a bit nicer.

Eventually Jade and Tori felt themselves reaching the edge, Tori's moans and pants were muffled but Jade was screaming and cursing loud enough for the both of them. Cat's and Tori's tongues worked at a feverish pace until Jade and Tori felt their climaxes hit them hard. Tori lapped up as much of Jade's juices as she could, feeling Cat doing the same for her. After several moments, the girl came together and exchanged the wonderful tastes that coated Cat's and Tori's tongues.

Cat curled into Tori's embrace, yawning as she did. Tori wrapped her arms around the small redhead and beckoned Jade to join them. Jade would normally say no, but she was still on high from her orgasm and curled up with her two friends. The girls drifted off peacefully into a restful sleep filled with pleasant dreams.

**A/N: Alright, I was late on this one, and I take full responsibility for that. It has been a stressful and hectic few weeks. I will try to update more regularly because this is the one thing that does not stress me out. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to read and review. I love having all of your input to mull over. Peace.**

**- S**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A bright sliver of sunlight found its way through a tiny gap in Jade's dark curtains, shining directly in Tori Vega's eyes as she tried to stay asleep. 'It is too early to be up…' the tan girl mentally whined to herself. She tried to turn her body so her face would be out of the light, but found that quite impossible. She wearily opened her eyes to look down and was reminded why she couldn't move.

Cat Valentine was curled tightly into the right side of the Latina, arms wrapped around her waist and legs intertwined with her own. Her head had founds its way into the crook of Tori's neck, ruby locks spilling onto Tori's shoulder and the bedspread. Jade West also prevented any attempt at movement by sleeping on top of Tori's left arm, resting her head just above the youngest Vega's chest with dark hair spread out onto Tori's torso. Both girls had small smiles on their faces, an obvious sign of being content with where they were sleeping.

Tori loved the site of having the girl she loved and her usually enemy/sometimes friend looking so comfortable and happy sleeping on top of her. She didn't want to disturb the two girls, deciding that having a little sun in her eyes was worth the feeling of warmth and comfort she had at this moment. She closed her eyes again and decided to wait for one of them to wake up.

It was only another five minutes until Jade started the slow process of waking up. 'Dammit, I don't want to get up.' the pale girl thought to herself as she tried to snuggle deeper into what she was lying on. 'Huh..? This does not feel like my pillow…' Jade became momentarily confused. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the tan body she was currently making her pillow. The events of last night came back into focus, causing her to smile to herself.

Jade moved to get up, causing Tori to open her eyes. The two girls locked eyes for a few seconds, both trying to figure out if the events of last night would change how they were around each other. Tori smiled nervously at the Gothic girl, eyes hopeful that maybe the two of them could be friendlier with each other.

"So Jade…" the tan girl started slowly. Before she could continue Jade placed her fingers against her lips.

"Shh…I know what you are gonna say Vega. Look, I am just a men person at times; I like watching people squirm a bit. Plus, you are so easy to mess with."

"I am not easy to mess with!" Tori responded with a small huff.

"'I am not easy to mess with'" Jade shot back in her mock Southern voice reserved for the Latina girl. "Can you just let me finish what I need to say before you go and get all whiney?"

Tori was about to respond, but closed her mouth and nodded gingerly. Jade smirked and shook her head. "Despite that though, maybe I can not treat you like such the loser you are. I mean if I want this to happen again I figure I am gonna have to be nicer to you." She wiggled her eyebrows, looking the youngest Vega up and down and making a loud 'mmm mmm mmmmmmm' noise.

Tori moved to cover as much of herself as she could with one arm, careful no to disturb the small redhead sleeping on her right side. She was blushing, but she strangely enjoyed the feeling of having Jade look over her body with such a strong look of lust in her eyes.

"Uh…can you not look at me like I am a piece of meat?"

"Why? Does it bother you Vega?"

"It just…look I am just not used to this yet.."

"Really Vega?" Jade chuckled slightly and shook her head in disbelief, "We spent most of last night having sex and now you are getting all shy again?"

"I don't know Jade…I mean last night was great but….where do we go from here? I mean are we all gonna keep doing this together? I know how I feel about Cat, but I don't want you to be left out."

Jade found herself silent, wondering herself what was going to happen now. I mean the point of this entire thing happening was to get Cat and Tori closer together. But now what was she to do? Does she just go back to normal or does she stay around?

Cat spoke in a soft voice, her eyes still closed "You worry to much Tori."

Both girls looked to their small friend. They assumed she was asleep, which apparently she wasn't. The redhead let out a cute little yawn, sitting up to stretch out her stiff body. Her chest bounced lightly as she moved, drawing in the eyes of Jade and Tori.

"You guys are really worried about nothing. I love Tori, Tori loves me, and we both like having you around Jade. What is the problem?"

Tori frowned slightly at her girlfriend (at least she assumed that is what they were). "Things are not that simple Cat, Jade may want to be with someone else, and if she spends too much time with us she might miss out on something great."

Jade turned her head and whispered, "Who says I would want to find anyone else?"

Cat and Tori turned their attention to the Goth beauty. "What did you say Jade?"

The pale girl turned her head slowly back to face her two friends. "Maybe I don't want anyone else." She breathed deeply, collecting her thoughts before continuing, "Maybe I helped you both get together because I liked you two and maybe thought I would be fun for us all to be together. Maybe I really just need some people like you two to give me the strength I need to go out and find someone great." Jade's eyes started to water slightly after that last sentence, prompting Cat to crawl over and hug her friend tenderly.

Tori began to place together what was wrong with the normally strong and untouchable girl, "It is because of the breakup with Beck isn't it? You really cared about him and now you are just lost without him. The whole acting tough around him and planning to get us together was just to escape your own feelings."

Jade leaned into Cat's warm embrace and nodded slightly, "I have just been so alone since we broke up. Like I haven't been able to find the courage to really ask anyone else out and no one would approach me, not with my attitude. But this, this was a way for me to feel like I was cared for again. A chance to get some of my confidence back."

Cat gently rubbed Jade's back, "It is alright Jadey, me and Tori will help." She paused for a moment to lock eyes with the Latina, who gave a slow nod of understanding, "We can help make you feel better, I know there is some lucky guy out there who is not too scared of you to be with you."

"Don't call me Jadey again, Kitten." Jade said with a small scowl on her face, but with the faint signs of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Awww, does Jadey not like her new nickname?" Tori said with a grin on her face.

"Don't make me hurt you Vega."

"You wouldn't hurt her while I was around, would you?" Cat said, her eyes wide with innocence and worry.

Jade nearly melted under that look. "You are lucky I like your girlfriend Vega."

Tori moved over to embrace the two girls, "I guess I am. But, I think it is time we get dressed and get something to eat. I am kind of hungry."

The girls began to put on their underclothes. Tori and Cat asked if they could borrow some of Jade's clothes, since they had nothing but their dresses from last night to where. Tori got a dark purple tank top with some black skinny jeans while Cat got a black t-shirt with a small black skirt to match. Jade wore a long sleeved black shit, black jeans, and her signature combat boots.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Jade asked as Tori and Cat gathered their clothes to put them into Cat's car.

"Pancakes! Chocolate-chip pancakes!" Cat said, jumping up and down.

"We could go to that new IHOP that opened up. It is only like 10 minutes away." Tori suggested.

"Fine, I will drive." Jade said as she moved to leave the room. "You two better hurry up."

Tori and Cat gathered their clothes and interlocked their hands, following after their Goth friend. Both girls wondered how the girl could go from being so vulnerable one minute, and then be so tough and Jade-like the next. But, if nothing else, they had to find a way to help the girl that had brought them together.

A/N: Alright, so since I was so late with the last chapter, I worked extra hard to have this chapter up and running. This is a little different direction, wanting to flush out the motivations for Jade and add a new goal for the three of them. Rest assured there will still be plenty of Cori action, with Jade being involved and trying to heal. What do you guys think? Horrible? Good? Read and review and I will keep doing what I do.


	9. Message

Hey guys, so I know I have not updated in a little bit, and my reasoning is really a lack of inspiration and my need to focus on school work since I have final papers to start writing. So I am just saying the periods between posts will be longer than before so I can do what I need to do for my classes, you know with college being all demanding and whatnot. I will update when I have the time to write or when I have a stroke of inspiration. Sorry that I am gonna be taking so long, but hang in there and things will pan out once I have more time to write.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jade pulled into the parking lot of the new IHOP and killed the engine. She emerged from her car and stretched out her still stiff body. 'Wow, Vega and Cat really know how to wear a person out.' Jade thought to herself as the couple on her mind emerged from the backseat. They were all largely quiet on the drive over, their minds preoccupied with important thoughts. Jade kept going over the conversation they had earlier this morning and how vulnerable she must have appeared. 'God dammit, I hate looking like that. And I did it in front of freaking _Vega_. Why does that girl always see me at my worse?' Jade was chastising her own actions as the trio made their way into the building. 'And Cat always seems to see me like this too. But she has been my best friend for so long so I guess it is fine…'

"Hi! Welcome to IHOP! Table for three today?" asked the hostess with far more energy then was appropriate for 9 in the morning as far as Jade was concerned. She was about to tear into the perky hostess when Cat decided to speak up.

"Yep!" She replied with even more energy, "Finally get to have a nice breakfast with my gorgeous girlfriend," Cat pulled Tori close to her, "and my lovely best friend," she pulled in Jade just as close, "And I get to have some delicious pancakes!"

Tori's face burned from the blush that came to her cheeks while Jade looked off into space so she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. The hostess smiled and giggled at how awkward the two girls were acting. "That is just so cute! Let me show you girls to one of our nicest tables with a little privacy."

The trio followed the woman toward the back of the restaurant and were seated at a circular table with cushioned seats. Cat sat in the middle with Tori on her right and Jade on her left. Jade had a slight scowl on her face, trying not to show any emotion other than disinterest while Tori tried to be more nonchalant and play off her initial awkwardness. Cat made that difficult by cuddling into Tori and taking the menu in her hands to look it over.

"Can I start you girls off with some drinks?"

"Chocolate milk please!" Cat perked up to say and sank back into Tori's shoulder.

"Orange juice please." Tori said in a soft tone, actually enjoying the feeling of Cat snuggled into her.

"Coffee, two creams and two sugars. Make it quick." Jade said with her normal air of harshness.

"Coming right up!" the hostess tried to maintain her upbeat attitude but you can tell the venom in Jade's voice had gotten to her. She went off to get the drinks while the girls were left alone to mull over the menu. Moments later a new waitress appeared with their drinks and took the girls' orders. Cat began blowing bubbles into her chocolate milk and giggling like a child, typical Cat behavior. Jade mixed her cream and sugar into the coffee and was silently sipping the hot liquid, painfully aware that Tori was staring her down over her glass of orange juice.

"What are you staring at Vega?" Jade turned to face that Latina, who surprising did not flinch. She looked at Jade with her eyes full of such concern and worry that Jade felt she was going to be swallowed by their deepness. She remained silent too, trying to convey with those same chocolatey eyes something she did not want to say out loud.

After a few moments of this intense stare down between the two frienemies their food came and the moment between the two was broken. Cat was pouring generous amounts of syrup on her pancakes that were arranged to look like Mickey Mouse's head while Tori started adding salt and pepper to her omelet. Jade looked down at her plate and picked up a crispy strip of bacon ad began to eat. 'Food is always a good distraction, keeps Vega from staring me down like that. Why does she always care so much about other people? I mean she always puts herself in the middle of things to try and make them better.' Jade sighed slightly, slightly hating the next thought that came to mind, 'But I guess I am glad someone cares about my well-being, even it is Vega. Hell, even knowing Cat cares as much as she does is comforting. I can never let them know that though. I am Jade fucking West and that is just how I am.' That last thought made Jade smile slightly.

"Awww, Jade is happy about something!" Cat exclaimed with some pancake still in her mouth. "It is soooooo rare that we ever get to see you smile! You need to do it more."

Tori wrapped her arm around Cat and hugged the small redhead. 'God, Cat is so awesome. She can be so sweet and ditzy, but underneath that there is such perception in her. Plus, she really does break the ice like no one else can.'

"She's right Jade, you need to smile more. You look so much less threatening when you are happy."

Jade glared at the couple for a second, hating when all the produced was smiles on their faces. She growled lowly, "Well maybe if I had more reasons to I might be more inclined to smile. Like if you were to fall off a cliff Vega I would be _so _happy and smile from ear to ear."

Cat pouted, "Why would you want that to happen Jade!? I know you like Tori. I mean you like both of us so why would you want her to get hurt and me to be sad? Didn't you like what happened last night?"

Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as Tori's hand shot up to cover Cat' mouth, "Cat! You can't say things like that in public!" Tori scream-whispered into Cat's ear. Cat's eyes reflected confusion and innocence as she watched Jade get up from the table and walk towards the bathroom. Tori let go of Cat and rose to follow the Gothic girl, wanting to make sure she was alright.

Tori rushed into the bathroom and found it empty except for Jade hunched over a sink splashing water on her face. Tori approached the girl cautiously, wanting to make sure she was alright but nervous about what Jade was capable of doing. That's when Tori heard soft crying coming from Jade.

"Jade…? Are you alright…?"

"I'm just fucking _peachy _Vega. I'm just crying in the bathroom for kicks." Jade spat out at the Latina. Tori kept her ground and even dared to move closer. She had seen this vulnerable Jade before and was always freaked out by the sight of it. However, she never wanted to turn Jade away. She always figured her more harsh and cruel personality was a shell that protected a sensitive core. Tori always tried to befriend people like that, since they were the ones who needed it the most in her mind.

"You don't to be angry Jade, I am here for you…I just want to be your friend." Tori said in a caring tone that hung heavy in Jade's ears, "Plus, I think at this point we should be more than just friends. You cared enough about me and Cat to bring us together so I know you must feel something more than hatred for me. Just let me help you."

There was a tense silence as Jade thought of what to say next. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of her past. Her whole life was full of letting people in and having her insides ripped out when they inevitably betrayed her. Cat was the only one who stayed and never did her any wrong, but even that sweet girl could not make Jade let most people in. Beck was the last person she trusted and that ended with him walking away, unable to really understand who she was underneath everything. He just raised her hopes for having a meaningful love in her life and crushed it all when he walked out of it. And now Vega of all people was trying to reach out to her, trying to penetrate her walls that she kept up around herself. Why? After all the terrible things Jade had done to this girl, why does she constantly come back to try and get close to her? Jade felt herself being to cry again as she struggled to think of a reason why.

"Jade…please say something. Even if it is just yelling at me to get the hell out of here just say something."

Jade gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth and practically growled out, "Why do you keep helping me? Why do you keep reaching out to me? Why do you and Cat always go out of the way to try and make me feel better? In spite of everything I have ever done to you and her you guys never leave me. Even now you love each other but neither of you want to give up on me. Why?" Jade looked over to stare down the youngest Vega.

"Because I know all of your harshness is just an act. You are a loving, caring, sensitive person that has a great heart and beautiful soul. But, I know you have been hurt in the past. More than I will probably ever understand. I just want to be your friend, your close friend, so you know that you have someone to support you."

"And she is not the only one who feels like that Jade." Both girls were startled when they saw Cat standing by the door with an intense look on her face like she had been studying Jade and Tori for some time, "You were always my best friend growing up Jade and I have seen you grow colder because of your parents and the boys that make you feel like crap. I have always tried to be sweet and bubbly to make you happy. I know it doesn't always work, but there are times when I see that small half-smile grace your lips and I know you appreciate that I try. Just like I know you appreciate Tori. You need to stop worrying so much about why we care about you and start appreciating that you have two people that want to see you happy."

Jade closed her eyes for a few moments. This was the Cat that only came out in serious moments, moments when Jade needed someone to be stern with her and open her eyes. 'Maybe she is right… They always have stayed around me despite my constant threats. Why should I care why they want to stay around? Maybe they are just into the abuse? But it doesn't really matter now. What matters is that they do sty and that they do care.' Jade let a small smile creep to her face again.

Cat noticed and started smiling, "She will be fine Tori, she knows I am right."

"You sure? I just want her to be alright…"

Cat moved behind Tori and wrapped her arms around her waist, "She will be alright, she has us," she leaned up a bit to nibble on Tori's ear, "It I just so cute how you care so much about people babe. It really makes me confident that I picked the right girl to love."

"Aww, I love you too Kitten." Tori turned to face her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her soft lips. They were staring into each others' eyes, brown eyes reflecting brown eyes in an endless pool of chocolate colored affection when Jade coughed to interrupt them.

"If you two are done being so lovey-dovey, I think we should get going back to my place. I wanna be in comfortable surroundings if we are gonna keep talking about the love crap."

Tori smiled, relieved to hear that smartass response, "It is your own fault Jade. You are the one that brought us together."

"Yeah, I did. But what if I just did it to get in both of your pants?"

Tori was stunned but Cat didn't miss a beat, "Then you went through a lot of extra trouble nothing, we probably would have wanted you to sleep with us at some point anyway. You are really sexy Jade!"

Tori looked down at the energetic girl in her arms, "What kind of freak are you Cat?"

"The kind that likes threesomes with hot Latinas and Goths obviously babe."

"Alright girls, let's get home before things get even more weird," Jade walked out the bathroom with Tori and Cat close behind. Jade paid for the meal and left a small tip for the waitress. The trio got into Jade's car and drove back to her house. Jade was significantly happier than she had felt earlier in the day. It is always comforting to know that there are people who will be there for you. Some sex every now and then was just icing on the cake in her book.

**A/N: Hey you guys, I am done with finals and all that crap (for those who care to know, straight A's this semester). So now I am gonna be able to concentrate on writing more now and getting you guys some new material. So, I am back and I hope you enjy this new chapter. I will be updating A Spring Break to Remember within the next couple of days, so keep an eye out for that. Other than that, I am gonna be coming to a crossroad in this story at some point and I am considering the best direction to take it in. Peace for now!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The drive back to Jade's house passed without much incident, which was surprising given Cat's earlier comments. The bubbly redhead was laughing to herself at her own boldness. 'They never really expect anything like that to come from sweet little Cat. They do not know how much I am into sex and everything. I love it as much as I love my candy.' Cat thought internally while looking at her Latina girlfriend, 'But I am really lucky to have someone like Tori now. She is just so nurturing and sweet and I can't help but love someone like that.' Cat snuggled into Tori's side and Tori wrapped her arm around the small redhead. Cat could hear Tori's heart beat, the steady rhythm combined with Tori's body heat made Cat feel so comfortable and safe. 'I could stay like this forever…' Cat thought as she let her mind wander to the random thoughts that typically swirled in her mind.

Once Jade pulled up to her house Cat and Tori hopped out the back seat and followed Jade up to her house. 'I wonder what we can do tonight? I wouldn't mind getting another taste of Jade and Tori.' Cat thought as a playful smile spread across her face. 'I really like sex a lot more than these two would guess….I really just like feeling good and having sex with them did feel _really _good!' Cat was latched on to Tori's arm as they climbed the stairs up to Jade's room. Tori looked down at her girlfriend and saw the smile on her face. 'I wonder what is going on in that little head of hers? It must be something about candy or unicorns or some other adorable thing.' Tori beamed down at the redhead, loving the innocence that just seemed to ooze from the girl.

Jade sat on the bed and pulled out her laptop. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" She asked as she decided to pull up her collection of movies she downloaded. They were mostly horror movies, since they were the ones that usually brought a smile to her face.

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Tori moved to the bed to look at Jade's screen. She was bold in how close she was sitting to the Gothic girl, something Jade picked up on immediately.

"Any reason you are so close to me Vega?" Jade looked inquisitively at the Latina on her right, her eyebrow raised.

"Why does it make you uncomfortable Jade?"

'There they go again.' Cat said to herself as her girlfriend and her dear friend went through another one of their back and forth. 'You think having slept together they could actually not argue for five minutes. But I guess they just haven't done it enough.' She bounced on the balls of her feet as she watched the Latina and the Goth continue their little fake argument. Cat let her mind wander as she just looked around the room to keep herself distracted. She thought of bright colors, unicorns, and rainbows, all things people would associate with the bubbly girl. But then her mind settled on her favorite thing in the world: candy. She loved the taste of the candy, the sweetness that coated her tongue, the sensation of a brief sugar rush followed by moments of delicious bliss. Cat remembered how earlier in the year she went to this great candy convention being held in LA. She went by herself and was swept up in trying all the different exotic candies and sweets from around the world. Cat smiled as she recalled all the various treats she had that day and all of the people she had met.

One person stuck out in particular as she remembered him. He was a tall, lanky guy with dark, curly hair. He had dark green eyes and a very innocent face that you could tell hid something more dark behind it. Him and Cat talked for hours about different types of candy they liked, where they went to school, and everything else. The boy's name was Soren and he went to Northridge where he was engrossed in history classes and guitar lessons. He loved Gothic literature and architecture and picked up music as a side passion. He always wanted to go to Hollywood Arts but he was always too afraid to really try. Cat liked talking to him and even got his number since she always loved to have more friends to talk to. Every now and then they would talk on the phone or message each other. Cat told Soren all about her friends and he was always really interested about anything concerning Jade. He would ask so many questions about her and Cat would sometimes tease him about liking a girl he never met. 'Maybe it is about time he should meet her…'

"Cat why are you standing around like that?" Tori asked. She and Jade had stopped arguing and were sitting back to watch a movie. Both were now looking at Cat with hints of concern in their eyes.

"Whattie?"

"You are just standing around with this lost look on your face. Not that it is too terribly different from any other day." Jade chimed in with a monotone voice. Tori pushed on her arm, "Hey, don't make fun of her."

"It is alright Tor, I just remembered something interesting that would help her out anyway." Cat moved over to the bed and whispered her idea into Tori's ear. The tan girl's smile threatened to split her face in half as she looked over at the Gothic girl.

"What are you two talking about?"

Cat giggled incessantly as Tori shook her head. "Oh, just about you and stuff…"

Jade closed her laptop and moved it to the side, "What kind of stuff?" Her voice was calm and steady, but there were undertones of growing anger and impatience.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tori quipped back as Cat curled into her side and kept giggling.

Jade moved over and managed to pin both girls under her, "Tell me what you two re talking about." Her voice took on a more threatening tone but Tori just looked up into the blue-green eyes above her.

"You thnk we will tell you that easily? Maybe we need something in return?"

"What could you possibly want from me?"

Cat stopped giggling and looked up at the slightly angry Goth. Cat grinned and her eyes no longer held their innocent light but reflected darker desire just beneath the surface, "Oh I can think of something…"

Jade saw Cat's eyes and nearly melted under her gaze but she shook it off, "I can't believe you sometimes Cat, can you Tori?" The pale girl looked to the Latina to be the more sensible party.

The chocolate eyes that looked back at her were not full of what she expected. Instead of the typical embarrassment that Tori would have in a situation like this there was something else. A powerful lust was reflected in those chocolate pools, a powerful lust Jade didn't even think was possible for the innocent Vega to have. They tore into Jade's very being and promised carnal pleasures that would leave Jade an orgasmic mess on her own bed. Jade gulped inadvertently under the gaze.

Suddenly Jade felt herself being flipped onto her back by the couple. They effectively had Jade pinned down and the Gothic beauty realized she was not going to be moving anywhere soon.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Jade attempted to sound threatening, but the two girl holding her down kept the look of hungry lust in their eyes and the grins never left their faces.

"She is wants to know what we are doing babe." Cat directed the question to Tori but was looking Jade up and down.

"Oh I think she knows what is going on Kitten. But maybe we should show her." Tori removed her shirt with Cat mirroring her actions. Once their bras were exposed they got to work on Jade, with Cat capturing her lips in a deep kiss while Tori began to kiss and nip and Jade's neck. 'God why does this feel so good? I should hate that they are taking control of me, but I can't even find the energy to resist…' Jade melted into Cat's strong, forceful kiss while she moaned as Tori worked on her neck. She felt the Latina biting into her sensitive neck she could help but gasp into Cat's mouth at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Cat seized the chance to slip her tongue into Jade's mouth and won dominance over Jade's tongue. After a few minutes Tori and Cat pulled back and started to pull off Jade's shirt. She raised her arms to make the process easier and soon found herslef in just her bra.

"Look at these Kitten, there are even bigger than I remember them being last night." Tori cupped Jade's right breast through her dark bra.

"Yeah they are Tor, and the best part is there is one for each of us. And I am more than happy to share with the girl I love." Cat cupped Jade's other breast and began to massage the soft, ample flesh through the soft material of her bra.

Jade began to moan more heavily as the couple removed her bra and began to lightly kiss her soft mounds. Tori and Cat latched their mouths onto Jade's hard nipples and began sucking and licking. Jade cried in pleasure and began writhing as the girls' skilled tongues worked on her very sensitive chest. 'Mmmmm, Jade's breast are just so amazing. Soren better appreciate them when they get together.' Cat thought as she pinched Jade's nipple between her teeth, causing delicious noises to spill from Jade's mouth, She felt heat and wetness pool around her center, a dull throbbing causing Jade to shudder.

Tori and Cat moved away from the Goth girl and turned to kiss each other with even more love and passion then they had shown Jade. 'But ths girl will always belong to me. Her sweet lips are the only lips I ever want to call my own." Cat's mind focused on the lovely Latina in front of her. "I really do love you Tori. And I am glad you don't mind us being with Jade."

"I love you too Kitten , and of course I wouldn't mind. I mean Jade is really sexy but I know you love only me." Tori quickly unclasped Cat's bra and started to caress and tease her firm breasts and lightly tweaking her pale pink nipples. Jade sat up and decided Tori needed some attention. Tori's bra was suddenly off and her perky chest being fondled by the Gothic girl. Moans quickly filled the room as Tori and Cat became more and more worked up by the attention and teasing. Cat began unzipping the skirt she had borrowed, needing to get some attention down there.

"You are really eager aren't you Kitten?" Tori smiled as Jade kept playing with Tori's breasts. She began to unbutton and pull down the skinny jeans she was wearing, her own arousal beginning to peak. "But first, I think we need to make Jade more comfortable." And with that Jade found herself pinned down again, Cat hold down her arms while Tori unbuttoned and pulled down the jeans.

"Is it really necessary to keep pinning me down?" Jade asked as Cat straddled her torso and Tori began massaging her now bare thighs. She felt herself growing wetter as Tori's hands seemed intent on exploring every inch of Jade's pale, shapely thighs. She knew it would become painfully apparent how much she was enjoying the attention since her underwear would be soaked with her anticipatory juices. And her own voice betrayed her as she kept moaning softly at Tori's touch.

"You sound like you are loving it Jadey…" Cat said in a very un-Cat-like husky tone, her voice thick with lust and passion. 'How the hell am I supposed to resist this?' Jade's mind was racing as she felt a loss of control over her own body. Between the sexual beast of a redhead on her chest and the tan temptress between her legs she could do little to fight back. But she needed to try. She was Jade fucking West and did not yield so easily.

"I do not…" Jade tried to keep her voice steady but she was breaking fast as Tori's fingers ghosted over her center through her underwear.

Cat smiled down at the Gothic beauty, "You hear that Tor? I think we need to work her harder. I mean she needs to really earn the secret, right?" Cat stood for a second to remove her panties and returned to straddling Jade. Cat's center felt warm and slick against Jade's tone stomach, driving her insane with lust. When Cat started to grind her core and hips into Jade, the Goth thought she would explode from the intense lust.

Tori took in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend grinding into the voluptuous Goth. "I couldn't agree with you more Kitten." Tori slowly slid Jade's panties down her legs, noting the slight suction-y noise as they separated from her damp core. Tori's full lips began to slowly kiss up Jade's thighs, causing the pale girl to practically whimper in anticipation. 'God this is turning me on more than I thought. Hearing and seeing Jade like this is so freaking hot. And her little noises are so cute!' Tori's mind was becoming slightly clouded as her lips finally made contact with Jade's lower set. Tori's tongue lapped at Jade's center, gently teasing and caressing the delicate folds of Jade's core. Jade could not hold back her cries as Tori's tongue pushed past her outer lips and dove deeper into her center.

Meanwhile Cat's movements had become more aggressive as her flowing juices served as lubricant for her continued grinding into Jade. She leaned down and began kissing and biting at Jade's neck, not wanting to muffle the decadently raw sounds coming from Jade's mouth. Cat felt her swollen bundle of nerves pressing more into Jade as she moved more and more, her own cries mixing with the Goth's. Then Cat felt her hips being grabbed and pulled back to be made level with Jade's own. Tori had moved her so both girls' glistening centers were in front of her.

Tori went to work licking Cat's center and moving her index finger in Jade's. Both girls were moaning uncontrollably while Tori's skilled hands and mouth made them both feel light-head and euphoric. Tori forced her tongue deeper into Cat and she added another finger to dive deeper into Jade. She matched the curling of her tongue with the curling of her fingers, hitting both Cat and Jade's sweet spots at the same time. Tori felt both girls squeezing around her tongue and fingers and worked harder to intensify their orgasms. Cat and Jade climaxed within seconds of each other, with Tori hungrily lapping up their juices. She loved the mixing of their flavors in her mouth, Jade's darker, mature taste being the perfect compliment to Cat's sickeningly sweet one. Once both had come down from their orgasms Tori moved to make out with the two of them to share the intoxicating flavor with both of them.

Tori soon found both Cat and Jade working on her center, wanting her to feel some of the pleasure she had just made them feel. Jade and Cat's tongues worked in tandem on Tori's core, Tori was quickly moaning uncontrollably as Cat sucked on her swollen bundle of nerves while Jade slid her fingers into her center. Tori climaxed within minutes, Cat and Jade licking up her juices with a powerful fervor and shared Tori's sweet taste with the Latina. The girls laid back in bliss for a few minutes and just basked in the after-sex calm.

"So did I earn the right to hear the secret now?"

Sure! I have a guy I want you to meet!" Cat said with her normal enthusiasm.

"Really? I had to be taken advantage of just to hear you want me to meet some guy?"

Tori scoffed, "'Taken advantage of'? Really Jade? Sounded like you enjoyed yourself."

"Shut it Vega!"

"Jadey, don't yell at Tori."

"Don't call me Jadey!"

"Do you want to meet my friend or not?"

Jade thought for a minute, "Sure, it can't be that bad."

Tori smiled, "Yeah, you might end up liking him too Jadey."

Jade threw a pillow at Tori's face as Cat giggled to herself. 'I should really keep secrets from Jade more often. That was awesome!'

**A/N: So here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter we will be the meeting with the OC Soren, who is the brainchild of me collaborating with some creative people. Read and Review and send in any ideas you think would be awesome in the story.**


End file.
